I Wanna Be Like You
by Sephirotha
Summary: You see it's true ! Someone like me ! Can write a parody like a Kingdom Hearts cross Jungle Book ! Especially if it means that I get to use four Organization members to cast the King Louis scene ! ...Warning, this story may contain ideologically sensitive material.


**OK, I am really going to get killed for this aren't I? Kingdom Hearts version of 'I Wanna Be Like You' from the Jungle Book. Oh boy, by the end of this I'm going to be on someone's hit list…**

Demyx, a light brown orang-utan with a mullet on the top of his head, hummed as he lounged in his throne, singing a few jazzy notes while his smaller water clones played music in the background. The relaxed atmosphere was broken by a certain bunch of clones in the tree above him, laughing while wrestling a young blond boy, only clothed in a white loincloth.

"We got him, King Demyx!" hollered one as they tried to keep him still before lowering the young boy down.

"Here he is!"

"Man we got him, we got him!"

They formed a chain to hold their captive upside down in front of their king. Demyx laughed as he supported the blond boy's head in his palm.

"So you're the man-cub?" he said before rolling his eyes in a silly fashion "Crazy."

"I'm not as crazy as you are," Roxas retorted "Put me down!"

THUD!

As requested, the water clone that had a hold of Roxas dropped him and the poor boy landed hard on his front. He sat up and shook his fist at them.

"You cut that out!" he barked.

Demyx grabbed him by the scruff and pulled Roxas up and onto his throne.

"Cool it, man," Demyx said as Roxas began struggling "Unwind yourself."

He hummed a few more jazz notes then tried to grab Roxas's hands.

"Now come on, let's shake, cousin."

He successfully captured one of Roxas's hands and began shaking it. Roxas calmed down as his arm was nearly pulled out of its socket.

"What do you want me for?" he asked.

Demyx sat Roxas down on the arm of the throne.

"Word has reached my royal ear," he said as he leaned over and grabbed a banana then pried Roxas's mouth open "have a banana," shot the banana into Roxas's mouth and let him eat it "that you want to stay in the jungle."

Roxas nodded as the banana peel was placed on his head.

"Stay in the jungle?" he said with his mouth full "I sure do!"

Demyx grinned and jumped out of his seat.

"Good," he said "And old King Demyx…"

He sounded a royal fanfare.

"That's me!" he beamed pointing to himself "I can fix it for you."

He grabbed two bananas from the fruit bowl.

"Have two bananas," he said as he fired them into Roxas's mouth.

Roxas could feel his mouth being stretched by having them fired both into his mouth at the same time so took one out.

"Do we have a deal?" Demyx asked.

Roxas nodded.

"Yes, sir," he said as he tried to swallow "I'd do…I'd do anything to stay in the jungle!"

"Well then," Demyx said as he stepped away "I'll lay it on the line for you."

He slapped his hands on the stone floor before singing.

"Now I'm the king of the swingers, oh, the jungle VIP," he sang "I've reached the top and had to stop and that's what's bothering me."

He walked over to Roxas and cupped his cheeks.

"I wanna be a man, man-cub and stroll right into town."

He let go of him.

"And be just like the other men. I'm tired of monkeying around."

He jumped next to his clones who began to join in with his song.

"Oh, obee doo! I wanna be like you!"

Roxas watched in some interest.

"I wanna walk like you, talk like you, too~!"

The clones began dancing around Demyx as both he and Roxas got caught up in the rhythm.

"You see it's true~! An ape like me~!"

His personal fanner got to close so he shooed him off.

"Can learn to be human too~!"

Roxas found himself smiling as he clapped when the musical break came in and even laughed a bit.

"Gee, Cousin Demyx!" he said as he got off the throne "You're doing real good!"

Demyx went over to him and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Now here's your part of the deal, cuz," he said as he stretched his ear out to Roxas "Lay the secret on me of man's red fire."

Roxas looked very puzzled and intimidated.

"But I don't know how to make fire…"

Demyx frowned and grabbed Roxas by the hair.

"Now don't try to kid me, man-cub," he began singing again "I made a deal with you. What I desire is man's red fire to make my dream come true."

Meanwhile outside the castle, Axel, a sloth bear with flaming red fur, and Zexion, a steel blue panther, snuck in through the entrance to rescue Roxas. Zexion paused as he heard Demyx's voice.

"Now give me the secret, man-cub. C'mon! Clue me what to do."

Zexion ducked underneath the rubble to stay hidden and see what the commotion was about. Axel hid behind one of the pillars. They saw Roxas, Demyx and the water clones dancing around as if they were having the party of their lives.

"Give me the power of man's red flower, so I can be like you!"

"Fire?" Zexion murmured "So that's what that scoundrel's after…"

Axel scowled and pulled his fists up.

"I'll tear him limb from limb," he muttered darkly and punched the air "I'll beat him, I'll…"

He began to get caught up in the music and his punches faded as he bopped his head to the beat.

"Yeah…" he mumbled and began to dance on the spot "Well man, what a beat…"

Zexion gave him an irritated look.

"Will you stop that silly beat business and listen!" he hissed before scanning the scene "This will take brains, not brawn…"

"You better believe it and I'm loaded with both!" Axel said, a little hypnotized by the music.

"Will you listen?" Zexion snapped.

Axel broke out of his trance.

"Oh, yeah, yeah," he said before quickly getting hypnotized by the music and began walking away.

"Now, while you create a disturbance," Zexion muttered "I'll rescue Roxas. Got that?"

"I'm gone, man," Axel said and Zexion snapped his head over to him with wide eyes "Solid gone…"

"NOT YET, AXEL!" he shouted before spotting Demyx and Roxas coming his way.

He ran down the corridor until he found a door with a statue by it. He stood on the opposite side of the door and imitated it. Once Roxas was in his reach, he tried to grab him…until the door slammed right into him and Axel came out with a poor disguise. Zexion peered around the door with a black eye as Axel began singing some jazz gibberish and raised an eyebrow. Axel's disguise consisted of a wig made out of dry grass, half a coconut over his muzzle and a poorly crafted skirt made out of dry grass. Demyx seemed to be fooled by the disguise and immediately ran up to him to have a swing with this newcomer. His clones danced with themselves and Roxas, who was trying to be retrieved by Zexion.

"You~!" Demyx continued the singing "I wanna be like you~!"

Axel swung him to Zexion by accident and Demyx mistook the poor panther's tail for a vine and swung on it. Zexion held back a yelp as he was nearly pulled off the beam. Axel began singing with the rest of the monkeys.

"I wanna talk like you, walk like you too~!"

Roxas was blissfully unaware of Axel's sudden appearance because he was too caught up in the dancing.

"You see it's true~! Someone like me~! Can learn to be like someone like me!"

"Take me home, daddy!" Axel suddenly shouted.

"Can learn to be," Demyx sung as he walked over back to Axel "like someone like you, one more time!"

He slapped Axel over the back, knocking Axel's disguise off.

"Yeah!" Axel shouted "Can learn to be like someone like me!"

Demyx watched as the disguise fell off and a cross look appeared on his face while the music faded.

"Zee-do-de-bap-de-da…"

Axel trailed off as the skirt fell off and he noticed the absence of his 'master disguise'.

"Damn…"

**I made Axel fat, abused Zexion, made Roxas into a Sora and made Demyx into an orang-utan…yep, I'm going to be murdered in my sleep aren't I?**


End file.
